Switching roles
by StrandedSouls
Summary: *Updated* 21/6 This story takes place in Heavenly Host. Sachiko is bored and finds a book of spells. What awaits Ayumi and Yoshiki? What has Sachiko planned for them? How will they resolve it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is Theoddkid and xJacquiex, and this is the first story from our joined account, StrandedSouls! This story will be in different peoples P.O.V Theoddkid will write the chapters with Yoshiki and xJacquiex will write the chapters with Ayumi. This story will take place in Heavenly host, and the first chapter will be in Sachiko's P.O.V. and the others will mainly be in Ayumi's and Yoshiki's! Enjoy!**

Sachiko's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the basement room of Heavenly Host Elementary school, opening and closing a pair of scissors. I am extremely bored. Sure, there are people here, but it is always the same! They wake up and are completely terrified, or they think it is all a joke, then they are running around in the school, looking for a way out, and then they dies. "Maybe I can go and kill someone, it always cheer me up…" But I didn't feel for it. "Who are still alive? Hmm… It's just six people from Kisaragi Academy… Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi, Yuka, and the teacher… Though, the teacher won't last long…" I put my scissors down and stood up. "Maybe I can make that girl do something again… Kill someone else… Or maybe I could play with Ayumi's brain… That boy would just pull her back though… But maybe!" I ran to the other side of the room and picked up a spell book. "Maybe I can find something in here!" I looked through the pages, and after a few minutes I found something interesting. "This is perfect! I'll use it on Ayumi and Yoshiki! This will be so much fun!" I prepared for the ritual, and then I started. "Unami… Eri… Valo… Kie… Sanu… Fale… Unami… Eri… Valo… Kie… Sanu… Fale…" I continued to chant for a while but soon I was done and a smirk was playing on my lips. "This will be entertaining!"

**What did Sachiko do to them? Read to find out! Thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :)**

**This is xJacquiex here with Ayumi's first POV. Theoddkid will be doing Yoshiki's which will be coming out soon! If your new the the Corpse Party Fanfiction page, then be sure to check out our personal accounts, xJacquiex and Theoddkid! Just keep in mind that this story could be quite hard to write as we have to add onto what the other person wrote before us so we can't exactly plan everything out! We just have to add on! Thankfully Theoddkid is an amazing writer making it easy to add on. :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**PS: We do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><span>Ayumi's P.O.V<span>

"URG! Its no use!" I say plonking myself onto the ground. "We have to at least try to find them!" Yoshiki say sitting down next to me. "But its impossible! They're clearly not here! We've searched EVERYWHERE!" I say kicking a small chuck of lose wood in front of me. "Well even if they're not here Ms Yui surely will be... Come on lets keep looking." Yoshiki says standing up and offering me a hand. I smile weakly and take it. He's so kind to me, a little too kind. All I do is put him down! I need to be a lot nicer to him, hes a lot better of a guy than I thought!

As we walk through the halls we pass plenty of locked rooms. "Locked again." Yoshiki says twisting the door handle. "Hm, I wonder wh-" I stop mid sentence when I get a strange feeling. "Why do I feel taller?" I ask confused. "Why do I feel smaller?" Yoshiki replies. I turn to look at him and scream. "Why am I looking at myself!?" I panic. "Why am I looking at myself!?" Yoshiki panics. "Your voice i-its..." I trail off. "Coming out of my body." Yoshiki finishes. "D-did we swap b-bodies?" I say unsure if I was correct or not. We both look at each other in realization, and in unison scream at the top of our lungs.

"W-Wait how did this happen?" Yoshiki asks from my tiny little body. "I-I don't kn-" I cut myself of when I see a little girl in a red dress giggling from around the corner. "SACHIKO!" I scream at the top of my lungs running to her. Wow, in this body I sure can run a lot faster! Maybe I can catch her. I get to the corner and look around to see no one there. Stupid ghost abilities. "Shinozaki, your body is so weird! I can't even run properly!" Yoshiki says as I turn around and see Yoshiki, or should I say myself running towards me. "Well excuse me for being a girl! Your body is weirder! I feel so much stronger! Like I could rip a tree out of the ground! Your pretty buff man!" I say looking at the short girl in front on me. "Thanks." He blushes. "Now I know what it feels like to be small... I don't like it. I feel like an ant in a world full of elephants!" Yoshiki whines. "Well I like being tall and strong! Its a nice upgrade! Oh! Let me see if I can pick myself up!" I bounce. "NoNoNo! You are not picking me up! Even if I am in your body, that is a big NoNo!" Yoshiki panics taking a few steps back. "Oh yea, who's gonna stop me?" I say running over to him. "No!" He shouts running down the hall. "Wow Shinozaki! Your so slow!" He whines. "And your so fast!" I catch up to him, or is it myself? "Please Shinozaki! Don't do this! I can't believe your actually enjoying this! I want MY body back don't you want yours?" he asks. "I do want my body back but I just wanna try this one thing! Please." I make a puppy dog face. "Ulgh! Don't do that with my body. You make me look like a pussy. And NO!" he states firmly. I shrug and proceed to pick myself up. "SHINOZAKI! Put me down NOW!" he shouts, me completely ignoring him. "WOW! Your either REAL strong or I'm really light." I say playing with my body like it a toy. "Look! I can even throw you up in the air!" I say chucking him up in the air completely disregarding his shouts for help. "Can you please put me down now?" he whines. "One more thing. I wanna try and lift you above my head." I giggle. I notice an alarmed look on his face. "I don't think I'm strong enough! NO! Put me down!" he demands. I can't help but laugh at this because he's trying to be all tough and manly when he's in a tiny girls body... and in my arms. I shrug and lift him/myself above my head. "I am superman!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Sorry I took a while to update, I was having internet trouble... I also went shopping but that is a TOTALLY different story. :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Thanks 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! This is Theoddkid with the next chapter of this story! I will write in Yoshiki's P.O.V. but you probably already knew that! Whatever! Let's just get on with the story!**

**P.S. We do not own any of the Corpse Party characters!**

Yoshiki's P.O.V.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as Ayumi, or me, or whatever, lifted me over her head. "Okay, okay!" She putted me down and I glared at her. "Did you really have to do that?" I asked and she just laughed. I sighed. It feels so weird to be in a girl's body. "Sorry, I just wanted to try." I looked up at her, or me, with a pout on my lips. "So, do you have any idea how we will fix this?" I asked. I could see that Ayumi was thinking and after a short while she sighed. "Not really… I don't think Sachiko is reasonable, so we will probably have to do this ourselves…" "Yeah…" "We should focus on finding out what she used, a ritual, a spell, or whatever she used!" "Let's make that our priority then!" "And finding the others!" "Heh… Yeah…" "We could start at the library…" "Let's go then." "Okay…" and so we went.

When we were about to go up the stairs I stopped. Oh no! This wasn't good. I started to blush. "Uh… Shinozaki?" She turned around. "Yes?" I'm pretty sure my face is dark red by now. "Uh... I think your body needs to go to the bathroom..." Her eyes widened. "Oh no! You're not going! Not in MY body!" "I don't wanna! But I Think I need to..." "Yeah! Sure! I'm sure you don't want to!" "I'm serious!" she turned around and I was just standing there in embarrassment. She sighed. "I might have an idea..." She said after some time. "Okay...?" "Let's go to the bathrooms." "Okay..."

I followed her to the second staircase, but tripped over my own feet. I sat up and saw that both my knees were bleeding. I sighed. Shinozaki kneeled down beside me. "Thanks for that... That will hurt when I get my own body back!" "Heh... Sorry 'bout that!" "It's okay I guess... Do you have anything for this? Or did you? I didn't..." I stood up. "Nope." She turned around. "What should we do first? Bathrooms? Infirmary?" I thought for a minute. "Well, none of it is very serious, but I guess we could take the infirmary first." She nodded and started to walk, but soon she just stopped. Just like that. "Huh? What's wro-" Then I remembered. To get to the infirmary we had to walk past Suzumoto's spot. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on Ayumi's shoulder, which must have looked fun since she was in my body. "Hey, Just don't look, okay?" She faced the floor and I could see tears fall to the floor. She nodded and I took her hand. We walked past Mayu and approched the infirmary.

As we enter the infirmary I could feel the air get colder. I never noticed before, I guess Ayumi really was sensitive for these spiritual things. I sat down on one of the beds and Ayumi picks up what we needed, then walks over to me and treats my wounds. Then we Stood up and exited the infirmary to go to the bathrooms.

**So, that was the next chapter! We hope you are enjoying it so far! It's really fun to write this at least! XD Well, next time it is xJacquiex who's gonna write! Till next time, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**xJacquiex here! With Ayumi's POV No. 2! I know its been ages since I uploaded but I hope to get back on track! I will also be getting a new story on the way on my private account! And hopefully finishing Under The Mistletoe!**

**Enjoy :3**

**PS: We do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><span>Ayumi's POV<span>

"Now, how are we gonna do this?" I asks. "Honesty, I have no idea..." Yoshiki sighs. "This is your fault you know..." I blame him. "Me! How is it my fault!" Yoshiki shouts. "It's YOUR body! It's not my fault that you drank to much at the culture festival!" "Hey! That slurpee was really good!" I cross my arms. "What ever... but your body REALLY needs to go!" He says looking uncomfortable. "Ugh! Just go... but I'll be listening and probably watching to make sure you don't peek!" I say sternly. "Ok, I don't think the stall closes anyway..." he shrugs.

We get to the bathroom and walk into a stall. Phew! Operation make sure Yoshiki doesn't peek at my bits while pissing is a go! "Okay, so how do I do this?" Yoshiki asks. "What do you mean? How do you not know how to pee?!" I shout. "You do realise I'm a dude... I piss standing up?!" he looks at me weirdly. "Oh, right... um... you just...er... just pretend your taking a dump and sit on the toilet and well... let 'er fly." I motion downward. "Ok... I think I'm ready to piss..." he says looking dead serious. He salutes me and walks in the stall. I watch and observe closely. He is about to grab my underwear... "NO! STOP!" I cover my eyes. "I cant watch this! It feels weird! Just... UGH! Can I trust you not to look?" I frown. He nods blankly. "Ok... I-I trust you I say as I shut the door holding from the outside.

I listen carefully as I hear nothing peculiar. "Ooh! Shinozaki! You wear Victoria's Secret fancy!" He laughs. "STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDIES YOU PERV!" I shout at him. He just laughs at me. I wait and wait and oh! It feels like eternity! "Um... Shinozaki..." he says shyly. "We kinda forgot... There's no toilet paper..." "OH MY GOD WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG! Ur... Here have this tissue that was in my bag." I say opening the door and passing him the tissue quickly. "AHHHHH!" Is the next thing I hear. "WHAT! WHAT IS IT!" I shout panicking. "YOUR INSIDES ARE FALLING OUT! THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THIS TISSUE AND IN THE TOILET!" he shouts panicking. His words echo in my mind. Blood. Blood. BLOOD! That could only mean one thing! "I'M ON MY PERIODDDDDDD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this weird chapter! OMG! WTF was I thinking. What will happen next! Find out in Theoddkid's chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you laughed a little! :3**


End file.
